


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by sever77



Series: These Games Are Literally Just Shipping Fuel - The Parties [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Rare Pairings, like Noya's sexiness is legal, like everyone was just a "Who do I make them kiss to make it look like chance" except Tsukki, mostly Tsukki/Yamaguchi centered, poor Kinoshita, who I planned out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya has the weirdest ideas of fun<br/>Tsukishima was dragged into it by Yamaguchi<br/>Suga fetches condoms from his car<br/>and poor Kinoshita suffers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazuliTears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliTears/gifts).



It started with Yamaguchi pulling him to the circle and sitting them between Kageyama and Suga. Nishinoya got everyone to write their names down on a scrap of paper and put them in a beanie he used to wear before he started using hair gel. Then before Tsukishima knew it, Nishinoya was pulling Ennoshita by his arm to the closet in the corner, calling back over his shoulder, “By the way, we're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven”.

“So, what do we do while they're busy?” Tsukishima, as the main character, asked the room.

“Make out.” replied Daichi, who promptly demonstrated on Suga's lips.

Tsukishima turned to Yamaguchi expectantly, but he was whispering something to Kageyama. He gave up on that avenue and turned to talk to Suga, but realised after a couple of seconds that he was busy with Daichi's lips. He took a sip of his drink.

“Oh! Ennoshita!” There were several loud thumping noises and Nishinoya walked out with a grin on his face. Ennoshita trailed out after with a blush on his and his hair messed up.

Tanaka was the first to break the silence, “GET SOME, YUU!!!” he gave Nishinoya a special high-five they reserved for sexual conquests.

Suga interrupted his own make out session to get condoms out of his car in case some of them actually were 'getting some'. While he was gone Noya and Tanaka decided on which way they were going around the circle and Asahi picked out Yamaguchi's name. Suga arrived in time to throw a condom under the door.

***

“So we don't have to have sex?” Yamaguchi asked, sounding genuinely intrigued by the idea.

“Ah, no. Especially since we can't have sex without consent and I do not give my consent for anyone but Noya tonight. Not that you're not cute, but I need to have a talk to him about monogamy.”

“Can we kiss?”

“Again, sorry, no.”

“Cuddle?”

“That would be nice, yes.”

Asahi took his time, smelling the strawberry shampoo Yamaguchi must use.

***

Asahi was blushing when they walked out, and Yamaguchi was smiling – but that was nothing new, he'd make anything good happen in a closet. Next was Hinata, with Narita. Narita explained that they “were only holding hands, I don't know why he's so red”. Then Kageyama got Asahi, poor Asahi. That led them to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi would be stolen from him again tonight. They'd been holding hands for the last two rounds, that'll be missed.

“Sugawara Koushi!” Yamaguchi announced to the room.

Everyone except Kageyama and Tsukishima started congratulating Yamaguchi on his good fortune in picking the one guy you could do anything with. The one who wouldn't bat an eye at you being a powerbottom or a feminine top.

***

“What do you want to do?” Suga was smiling.

“I've already got Tsukki, I'm pretty sure he's gonna give me jealous sex in the morning, so, can I get a kiss for every minute?”

“Sure.”

***

Suga came out of the closet looking well-dressed, he must have stolen one of Tanaka's suits. Yamaguchi came out looking like he had just spent seven minutes in heaven. Tsukishima's turn. He reached into the beanie and picked out… Tsukishima Kei. He looked at Noya for an explanation.

“Go forth and masturbate!”

He raised an eyebrow and walked off to the closet.

***

It was dark inside. He wished Yamaguchi was with him. He checked his phone.

Two minutes in and he was getting bored. He decided to turn on his music; using the speakers since he doesn't bring his headphones to parties. After another minute, he was relaxed enough to start singing along.

“ _I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)_

_I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)_

_And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm_

_That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm_ ”

He heard Noya shouting “GO TSUKISHIMA, I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, BUT YOU GO, BOY!!”

He turned his music off and composed himself into what Hinata called 'the asshole' smirk. He came out of the closet.

***

Yamaguchi was smiling, Hinata was continually asking “You can sing?!”, and Kageyama was trying not to look constipated. They were interrupted by Suga calling out “Daichi.” with a blissful smile. They could hear Suga's laughing from the second they got inside, it made everyone happy, except Kageyama, who was saying, “Why aren't you like that?” to Hinata.

“Why aren't you, you big grumpy volleyball.”

“Don't use volleyball as an insult.” Kageyama lightly punched Hinata's ear.

Then it was Daichi's turn, he got Tanaka. They came out looking more sober somehow. Tsukishima took another sip of his drink as Kinoshita got Kageyama, poor Kinoshita. Now, back to that making out idea.

“Yamaguchi? Kisses, please. Avoid my mouth, because alcoholic breath tastes bad.”

Yamaguchi nodded and gave his nose a kiss, breathing into his nostrils anyway.

“My turn.”

Tsukishima gave his boyfriend a kiss on his forehead. They kept kissing in random places, an ankle was involved, until Kinoshita returned with a wide-eyed expression.

“He showed me his dick, like, slow down, boy.”

Narita got Hinata, which stopped him from punching Kageyama. Then Ennoshita got Noya, they started with the loud thumping and kept it up for almost the whole seven minutes. They came out looking like they did the first time. The final turn meant there was only one name left, Tanaka went into the closet with Kinoshita. Kinoshita returned with a deep frown.

“He thought since Kageyama had shown his 'hand', he'd do the same.”

“So what do we do now?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Another round?” Noya asked everyone.

“I'd rather take my chances with spin the bottle,” called Kinoshita, “at least then I want have any more dicks shoved in my face.”

“Special rule for Asahi, when it's his turn, he just kisses Noya.” Asahi said.

 


End file.
